User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 32 - Enter the King and.......catgirl?!
After they defeated Blaze, freeing Flame Princess from brainwash and Venis defeats Dimentio. Our heroes, sents in journey to Lumiose City, Paris, France to have a tea, when they arrived to Lumiose City from the Airport, something strange is happening. Robo: Aww, yes, Lumiose City, one of the most beautiful places of the hole Paris! Erica: Gemin, where back to Paris, i can't believed it! Gemini: I know Erica John: This takes me back memories when me and Rosie went a vacation to Paris Kogoro: Yeah, it needs to have a break, after a huge battle with Blaze and his minions F.P.: Don't forget that Venis frees me from brainwashing Frollo: Aw, im back to Paris, to have a coupe of Briochè Gaston: And hunting Ducks! ???: Bonjour my little travelers *Professor Sycamore comes in* Ken: Who are you? Professor Sycamore: Allow to introduced myself, im Professor Sycamore, and welcome to the world of Pokèmon! Kenshiro: What is a Pokèmon? Erika: Yes, what is it? Professor Sycamore: That's a good question! This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them. John: I know what Pokèmon is Professor Sycamore: Très bon, anyway, would like some coffee to Lumiose Cafè? Venis: Sure! The heroes went to Lumiose Cafè with Professor Sycamore Professor Sycamore: So, what are you doing in this beautiful city young traveler? Venis: Well, i need to join all those heroes, so we can defeat a leader of evil named Vegus Professor Sycamore: Interesting, did you met him? Venis: Yes, on Himachi Village, when he attacked the Pie Contest, but i didn't have a sword, but thanks to Cosmo. i manage to defeat him, but he ran away, so i met my companion Chiara and we sent together for a long journey, rescuring the seven sages, and defeat Vegus once and for all Professor Sycamore: Hoho, it was a amazing story, anyway, why not go to my lab? Venis: Sure! The heroes went to Professor Sycamore's Lab Gary (Blaziken): *Seen in a roof* Well, im coming to you, Dusknoir! *Dissapears* The heroes went to Professor Sycamore's Lab Professor Sycamore: Welcome to my lab! Venis: Is beautiful! Professor Sycamore: This is when i research Pokèmon and its Mega Evolutions! Venis: Mega what? Professor Sycamore: Have you never heard of it? Well, Mega Stones are the most powerful stones that you ever seen, it can Mega Evolve your Pokèmon! Venis: Really? Professor Sycamore: Yes, but this requires that you Pokèmon must fully evolved with high friendship! Venis: How to find them? Professor Sycamore: Mega Stones are scattered around the Kalos region, you can find them is you have to wait for 8:00 PM and finishes to 9:00 PM Venis: So that means that Mega Stones will be dissapeared at 9:00 PM? Professor Sycamore: Yes, now choose you starter! Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon, or Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon? Venis: Ummmm.....is too hard....ill go with this Fox! Professor Sycamore: You choosed Fennekin? Venis: Yes! Professor Sycamore: Très bon, here's the Pokedex and 6 Pokeballs to catch a Pokèmon Venis: Thanks! John: Venis, congratulations, you becomed a Pokèmon Trainer! Professor Sycamore: Ill give Chespin to Lili and Froakie to Asuka Kazama Lili: *Comes in* Merci Platane, i can use this Pokèmon to battling her Asuka: *Comes in* Sweet, i finally obtained my first Pokèmon! John: Asuka, Lili, what both are you doing here in Lumiose City? Asuka: Well, my father had a car accident, and i need money to pay the bill! Lili: Ooooh, i need to become the Champion Robo: *Shrugs to John* Professor Sycamore: Now, you journey of Pokèmon is about to begin! Asuka: Allright! Lili: Oh oui! (Then, the heroes, sees an explosion) Professor Sycamore: Qu'est-ce que la? John: An explosion, let's check it out! (Everyone sees that Gary the Blaziken is see fighting a bunch of Heartless) John: Heartless! Robo: Those little shadow bâtard! John: Wait, is that Gary? Gary: Grr, there are everywhere! John: Gary!! Gary: John, what are you doing here? John: Where helping you! Gary: Good, ill destroy those shadow monsters! ??? 1: Grr! (And we can destroy it!) ??? 2: Meow! Armor King: Grr! (Wait, i know this voice!) King: *Comes in* Grr! (Hi, is been a long time since the King of Iron Fist 6) Armor King: Grr! (King!) Momo: King?! Felicia: *Comes in* Im gonna slash those scary monsters! Momo: And Felicia too!? Morrigian: Hey, Felicia Felicia: Morrigian, is been a long time since we fought 77, aka Saya!! John: Gallade, i choose you! *Sends out Gallade* Venis: Fennekin, is your turn! *Sends out Fennekin* Asuka and Lili: Let's go! *Sends out Froakie and Chespin* Darkside: *Comes in and roars* Guard Armor: *Comes in* John: Darkside and Guard Armor! Venis: Allright, let's go! Enemies *35 Shadows - 220 HP *Guard Armor - 2400 HP *Darkside - 5500 HP Characters that joins the party *Gary the Blaziken *King *Felicia *Asuka Kazama (w/ Froakie) *Lili (w/ Chespin) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters